Lucy Cullen
by LucyLuMcarty-Cullen
Summary: What if Bella had a twin brother, would he catch the eye of the newest addition to the Cullen family? Read and Review Please! Constructive critism is Very welcome!
1. Lee

"Lucy, are you ready? We need to leave." Edward was standing at my door leaning casually against the frame with a nervous smile on his perfect boyish face.

"Yeah just a sec," I said grabbing my bag off the couch and walking to the door, "are you ready for this? Is it going to be too much?" I added acknowledging his nervous demeanor.

"I'm going to be fine, like I said it's going to take more than some girl to run me out of town." His said replacing his smile with a new more confident, I daresay cocky grin.

"Ok… as long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Good, now let's go, don't want to be late now do we?" I said with a grin of my own, like we could be late with Edward driving the way he does.

He smiled at my thoughts and headed downstairs with me not far behind him. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch watching the news and they came over to us to say bye before we headed to school.

"You be careful Edward ok? Have a good day son." Carlisle said as he patted Edward on the shoulder.

"I will." Edward said skillfully responding to both statements in those two words.

"You too, Lucy, have a wonderful day." Carlisle added as he leaned forward to press a small kiss to my forehead.

"I always do." I said with a slight smirk, even though I didn't over socialize with the masses at Forks High, I was the most outgoing of all the Cullens when it came to interacting with humans so I usually had more fun than them being that I didn't spend all my time brooding in a corner ignoring and alienating everyone there. Though I do have an advantage with my power, I don't feel like such an outcast because I blend in more than the others.

"Yes we know," Esme said with a smile she came and kissed both mine and Edwards's cheeks. "We love you both." She added stressing the both part, they try to emphasize that they love to make me feel more comfortable and I appreciate it but it really is unnecessary, I love my new home and my new family very dearly and I know they love me.

"Love you too." Edward and I both said as we headed to the car.

Alice and Jasper were already waiting in the Volvo when we entered the car. With there being six of us, there isn't room in one car for all of us, at least not legally, so Rosalie and Emmett take Rosalie's car.

The ride to school was short and uneventful. The beginning of the day was boring, mostly going over stuff I already know being as I had already been in this grade once before. Lunch came quickly and as I sat down I looked up and sent a smile and a wave toward Angela and Jessica, which they returned. Both were two of the people I stuck to talking to, mostly just during class, but sometimes I would go to Port Angeles with them, but it was a rare occurrence. They were nice girls maybe Jess was a little talkative but sweet all the same.

I sat down at the table and turned to my family. The boys' hair was all wet from snow that had melted there and Emmett started shaking his head like a dog to dry it a little.

"Come on Em, stop it." I said in protest as Alice Rose and I leaned away from him to remain dry, but despite this all three of us shared in with the laughter. I loved when they were like this, carefree, with mirth sparkling in their beautiful eyes.

Just as we were settling down from our little laugh fest Edward turned his head, I moved my eyes in the direction of his gaze and I started at the sight I was met with. He was staring at the new girl, Bella, but that was not what got my attention, sitting next to Bella, was a boy, about mine and Edward's age, he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen and I live with a bunch of vampires so that is saying something. He was turned to the side having a conversation with Mike, so I took the opportunity to study his features. He had dark brown hair fashioned in a sort of spiky way. His skin was pale but not as pale as my family's, it was the healthy kind of pale and the skin looked soft and smooth, not a blemish to be seen. He was sitting down but he looked like he would be tall, and he was built quite nicely, nothing like Emmett, but appealing none the less.

I guess Edward had pulled his gaze away from Bella and caught me staring and thinking about this mysterious new boy because he chuckled softly and kicked my leg under the table to get my attention.

"Yes may I help you?" I said not hiding my irritation.

"You were staring, I thought you might want to know." He stated with a smirk.

At this I blushed-(a/n yes blushed I will explain later.) I hated it when he smirked at me, and where does he get off anyway he had just been staring at Bella too, but I guess its different when he can hear my thoughts and I cant hear his, he knew what I was thinking when I was looking at the boy, what he thought when he looked at Bella was a mystery to me.

"Exactly." He said in response to my train of thought.

"You know you're annoying right?" I snapped at him. I mean I love him and all but sometimes I kind of want to strangle him.

"Love you too, and to that last part, consider the feeling mutual." Another smirk adorning that face of his.

"GAH." I said in frustration. "You are insufferable!" After I said this I stomped off, threw away my lunch and walked to my next class, which I unfortunately had with Edward but he sat next to Bella so, I'm guessing he's going to be too busy trying not to kill her to make fun of me.

I walked into Biology and took my seat. My usual lab partner was this girl Chloe but she just moved recently, which I am sort of grateful for because right now I really don't want to associate with people, I am still annoyed with Edward and my mood is a bit foul.

People started coming in from lunch and when Bella walked in I swear that if my heart was still beating it would have stopped. Walking in right after her was that boy, they were having a conversation about something but I didn't really catch it, I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Bella went over to her desk and the boy went over to speak with Mr. Banner who just finished handing out microscopes and slides to each table. I saw Edward enter and as he went over to his table he shared with Bella I sent him a _Good Luck _in my head, he turned to me and nodded discreetly.

I heard someone mutter a _ahem_ to the left of me so I turned to see what they wanted, and who would be standing there but Mr. New Boy himself.

"Hi, I'm Lee, Lee Swan, I just moved here." He said as he took a seat next to me. I blinked a couple of times to get over my shock because when he had introduced himself I had caught my first glimpse of his eyes and they were the most amazing bluish-green color.

" Well then, welcome to Forks High School, I'm Lucy Cullen." I put on my brightest smile and worked my people skills. "Wait did you say Swan?" Ooh…Lightbulb! He couldn't be related to Bella…could he?

"I did, is that ok?" Goodness I loved his voice, it was relaxed but sophisticated, boyish but manly, he was just too perfect.

" No, no it's just, are you related to Bella?"I asked quickly hoping I hadn't offended him.

"Yeah she's my twin, fraternal twin. Do you know her?" He asked striking up a conversation.

"Not really, but my bother over there is her lab partner." I pointed over to where Bella and Edward looked like they were having an awkward conversation, at least on Bella's part, Lee looked at me and back at Edward with a confused expression but before he could respond, Mr. Banner started class and dictated the directions for the lab.

"So, get started." He finished and Lee looked over at me with a smile.

"Are you ready to be in awe over my intellect?" He said with a smug look on his face. I decided to play along, anything to keep him talking to me.

"Well by all means, amaze me." I said with a shy smile and scooted the microscope over to him, and handed him a slide and a sample, as he was taking the sample our hands brushed and I felt a sudden warmth spread throughout my usually chilly arm from his touch. I think he felt it too because he pulled his hand away with a surprised expression.

"Man, are you ok, you're kind of cold." He said with a bit of concern in his voice but I could tell by his eyes that he felt what I felt.

"I'm fine and aren't I supposed to be in awe by now?" I said changing the subject. If he noticed that **_I_** was cold I wonder what would happen if he were to touch my much colder siblings.

"Yeah, you ready?" He said, his playful attitude back. The rest of the class we spent doing the lab and making small talk. He was a here a week later than Bella because he had been helping his mom move into her new house. Lee likes Forks, his dad still lived here after his mom left, and he had always liked coming to visit summer. He says it's the rain, he loves the rain. I just sat there while he talked, he had been right, I was in awe but it had nothing to do with schoolwork, listening to him talk about his family and his interests fascinated me, he was so full of life and happiness radiated from him.

Too early the bell rang and it was over, he turned to me and sent me a huge grin.

"You do know what this means right?" He said. "I just spent the entire class talking about myself and I still don't know anything about you, so…we are going to have to change that. Tomorrow you get to talk, the entire class ok?" He seemed so excited as he said this; I think he was genuinely excited about getting to know me.

"Ok, but I'm going to warn you, I am an extremely boring person and it probably won't even take half the class to give you my entire life story." I said not totally excited about having to lie to another person, especially Lee, there was something about him that made me want to tell him everything about me, even the vampire part, and that was very dangerous.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"He asked.

"I don't know maybe you're crazy?" I asked trying to change the subject. He put on a look of mock hurt.

"That was just rude; I think you just broke my heart." No, I thought, I would break your heart if I got to know you, because then I would have to leave you. I always end up leaving.

In return I just turned to him while I was leaving the classroom and sent a smile and a wink his way, and maybe I was hallucinating but I could have sworn I heard his heart beat faster and his breathe become uneven. At least I had the same effect on him as he had on me, I thought to myself.

I left then and went to my locker, Jessica came up to me and talking about something to do with clothes and a sale as we started to our last class, but I wasn't listening, no I was thinking about Lee Swan and why when he smiled at me I felt as though a million butterflies had been let loose in my stomach.


	2. Chameleon

**Ok so, like you can probably tell, I am extremely new to this and in my first chapter I forgot my disclaimer and didn't do any AN or anything productive, I was just really excited about getting my story up, you know? Well here it is...you found out what Lucy's power is this chapter and also get to see more of Mr. Lee Swan. Also on my profile are pictures of all the characters and what-not so if you want to you can take a look. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else affiliated with Twilight. I do however own Lucy and Lee of whom I am very proud**

**Enjoy!**

**Chameleon**

When I got to the car that afternoon, Edward was leaning against the driver's side door, chuckling quietly.

"What's up with you?" He turned to me and shook his head.

"Nothing. How was your day? Meet anybody interesting?" He sent me a wink and a smirk and I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"You know very well how my day went, and you will NOT believe who my new friend is related to." I left the sentence hanging and started singing the Hokey Pokey in my head to hide my thoughts. _You put you left foot in, you put your left foot out, you put your left foot in and you shake it all about._

He smiled at my antics but you could see his frustration, he hated not knowing what was going on in a person's head, that's probably why he has that infatuation with Bella.

"Will you just tell me?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

"Say please." I insisted.

"Fine…Please." He stated begrudgingly.

"Good boy." I patted his head as I said this and continued. "My new friend's name is Lee, Lee **Swan**. Ring any bells?" I knew he understood.

"He's related to Bella?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Not only related, he's her twin, yeah I know, totally weird right?"

"Twin?"

"Yeah, we already covered that keep up."

"That's strange, he wasn't in the car with her when she pulled out."

"Stalking are we? You know Edward, I thought you better than that."

"Funny, real funny." His facial features saying he really didn't think it was all that funny.

Just as we were saying this a car slowed down next to us in the parking lot, Lee looked out the window and smiled at me. _See? Mystery solved has his own car he does, he's a big boy._ I thought in my head just to annoy Edward.

"Hey, you. Heading home?" I asked Lee trying to seem cool. Inside, I was freaking out, he stopped to talk to me, that's good right?

"Yeah, just saw you standing here and thought I would come say hi, ya know? Just to see if you weren't missing me too much." I liked this, when Edward was cocky it kind of annoyed me, but on Lee, it looked good, real good.

"Not too much," I said. "How 'bout you, missing me any?" I think you could here the hope in my voice and it annoyed me that I couldn't be as cool as Edward or Rosalie.

"Yes, actually, if I'm always going to miss you this much I just might have to kidnap you." This left me speechless, how do you respond to something so tempting coming out of someone so perfect?

Before I could even become sane again, Edward let out a low growl. Lee noticed and tensed a little, for good reason too, Edward can be quite intimidating.

"Lee, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is Lee Swan, Bella's brother." I said hoping to take the awkwardness out of the situation. Edward relaxed and Lee's smile returned full force. _Awww, how cute, I think he might want to impress you Edward._

"It's good to meet you." Lee said.

"You too." Edward returned, he was being good for me, he knew I liked Lee, and let down the over protectiveness for a moment.

Alice and Jasper showed up and Alice sent a casual glance and a small smile toward Lee while she got in the car. Jasper, being the anti-social person that he is did nothing and slid in the car next to Alice. I don't think Lee noticed this though, because his eyes were once again on me.

"Got a big family don't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and this big family is going to have a big problem with me if I don't get in the car and go home. So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well, I WAS planning on getting abducted by aliens, but for you, I'll put it off." He was a witty little thing wasn't he. I found myself being unable to stop the giggle that exited my lips. This of course caused me to blush, so to save myself from further humiliation, I muttered a pathetic 'bye' and got in the car. Lee drove off, and Edward was starting the car and laughing quietly. _SHUT UP! _I thought, _that was embarrassing enough without your help, ok?_

"I don't know for sure, because like Bella, I can't read his mind, but I think he likes you." Edward said.

"Oh, he likes you trust me." Jasper said from the back seat. I stared at my feet and grinned. When we got home I jumped out of the car and bounded up to my room and I could feel Edward following me.

"Hey," He said to me, "you want to go hunting with me?"

"Didn't you just go yesterday?" _Uh-oh, did it not go well with Bella today?_

"No, I think it went ok, nobody died." _Morbid much? _"Funny... but, I just want to be careful you know?"

"Yeah I know, and I'll go, my power's been wearing me down lately." Sometimes I really didn't like my power.

"Have you fed recently?" There he goes being all fatherly.

"I am not being fatherly, you know if you use your power this often you need to feed properly." As he said this, I let my power down and I had to admit I did feel a lot better.

"I'll be down in a minute ok?" I said. I needed to change and get ready to go hunt. He nodded and I headed for my closet.

I stopped when I passed my full length mirror. I really did look different when I wasn't using my power. Now my dirty blonde hair was in perfect ringlets falling not too far past my shoulder and my eyes a dark honey color like the rest of the family. My skin was ice-cold and unusually pale. There were no freckles or a trace of a blush or tan, no slight frizz and no light blue eyes like my power allowed. Carlisle called it being a chameleon which makes since because it allows me to fit in and to go out into the sun, it also makes my skin not so cold. He said it was probably due to my attitude I had when I was human, I never wanted to be in the spotlight and well being a blonde vampire wouldn't exactly help with that, Rosalie being a very good example. I sighed, got dressed and went downstairs.

**So be honest, what did you think? Not so sure if I want to keep going if it sucks, so let me know. THANKS!**


	3. Bastard

**I know that in Midnight Sun Edward goes hunting with Carlisle and tells him he is planning to leave again but I wanted to take it in a different direction, I really want to establish the relationship between Edward and Lucy. **

**I have had people reading and alerting me but reviews are low, and I would really appreciate input, good or bad, so take a little time and tell me what you think please.**

***Sorry for the super long Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Twilight. I only own Lucy and Lee.**

Edward was being really quiet, not that he was usually a chatterbox, but it was still worrying me. He had this look on his face, as if he was trying to make a decision.

"Hey, you in there?" He looked at me with a confused look. "Looking pretty pensive there Edward, be careful, don't want to hurt yourself." He didn't even try to laugh at my pathetic attempt at a joke.

"OK, what's going on Edward? Back at the house everything seemed fine, and now, I don't know, you just seem off."

"Everything isn't fine, ok?" I don't know why he sounded so irritated all of a sudden; I was beginning to get really worried. "I could have killed Bella today." _But you didn't._ "Doesn't matter, it could have happened, it was so close, her brother was sitting four seats away and I could have killed her."

"Hey it's going to be fine, alright? You'll be able to control it soon and everything will go back to the way it was." _Right?_

"No, I don't think it will Lucy. This girl, the way she smells, just who she is, it's like nothing I have ever experienced." _Well duh, she's your singer._ "It's not just that, I care about what happens to her. I can hear the minds of every dull, conceited, annoying student that walks those halls, and I never cared. Then she comes along and I can't hear hers and it drives me insane."

"I can understand that, for the first time you don't know what's going on in a person's head, it could be maddening, I get it, but is it all that bad?" I was confused now, that can't be the only thing bothering him.

"It isn't just that, I WANT to know what she's thinking, really want to know. I want to know what she thinks of me, why she doesn't like the rain, and even whether she likes Mike Newton or not." _Now I get it. You LIKE her._

"What? That's absurd, I'm just curious is all. I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to hurt anybody. I won't."

"So what? You'll just leave again?" He couldn't be serious.

"What's the other option? I have thought this through. There is no other choice; if I stay here I can't promise not to kill her." _I can't believe this._

"No. No! You are NOT going to leave again. You can't. What about me, Edward, what about Esme? Can you seriously just leave all of us behind like this?"

"I told you, it's the only way-"

"I SAID NO!" This startled him, I am not one to raise my voice or get angry, frustrated…yes, annoyed…oh yeah, but angry, it takes a lot, and this was plenty. "No." I repeated softer this time. I started to sob, I couldn't help it, he was my best friend and he wanted to just up and leave AGAIN. I couldn't handle it, not a second time.

He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, I returned the embrace immediately.

"Ok," he whispered, "I won't go, I'll stay, I'll work it out." I couldn't tell if it was the truth or not, but I didn't question it.

"Now, you need to hunt." _Oh, here we go again._

"What?" He asked. We both laughed a little, he took care of me, more than I needed or deserved, I just wish I could return the favor.

"You do. Lucy, you do." He sounded so sincere; I had no choice but to believe him.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. Let's hunt ok?" When we finished hunting, I felt loads better. Edward over did a little, but he was nervous so it was understandable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the night had gone by quickly; I finished my homework and watched like 12 movies. Edward and I hadn't really talked after we got home from hunting, I couldn't tell if he was telling me the truth about him leaving. I had been thinking about it all morning but if he noticed, he kept it to himself.

He and Alice looked like they were having one of those 'mind conversations', there was a lot of nodding and meaningful looks exchanged, along with some frowning and head shaking; all of this discreet, but not to a vampire.

After we pulled into the parking lot Edward didn't go inside but leaned against the car as if waiting for something. I could guess what he was waiting for, but I didn't stick around. Alice was with him and if they were still having their 'conversation' I really didn't want to be there. Jasper and I headed toward the school, he obviously noticed it too.

We hadn't gotten far though, when we heard the sound of crunching metal, we wasted no time going back to the parking lot, trying our best to keep it at human speed. When we got back to where the Volvo was parked, I saw Alice staring in shock at what looked like a car accident. Alice was here but where was Edward? I looked again at the wreck and saw the paramedics make their way toward the wreck and take Bella to a stretcher, following them was none other than my brother Edward, his unmistakable bronze hair sticking up every which way from pulling his hands through it from stress. Why was he over there with Bella? I thought to my self, no, he didn't, he did not do what I think he did, I turned toward Alice and as if she could read my mind, she nodded her head a little.

He did do it.

I'm gonna kill him.

I'm gonna rip him apart.

Then, I'm gonna burn the remains.

Then, I'm gonna dance on his ashes.

Yeah, he is so dead.

Bastard.

**Thanks so much to all who have stuck with me. There will be times when I pull lines or situations from the book, but there will be some twists too. If you have any input, good or bad, let me know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Confused Much?

**Ok so, I only have like 1 review right now and I really need some input, so please please please, take some time and leave a review. It can even be a really tiny one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Only Lee and Lucy are mine.**

Later that day, Edward came back to school. Right now he was in Spanish with Emmett, and I am sure that Emmett has filled him in with what everyone is thinking in regards to his _moronic behavior_. Very, very _moronic behavior_, Rosalie is out for blood, no pun intended. Jasper in most ways agrees with Rose, but along with seeming to be his normal annoyingly calm self, I could see a flash of determination in his eye and it frightened me. Emmett, well Emmett is being Emmett; he's trying to play the peacemaker, agreeing with everybody, hoping for a compromise, Alice is really starting to get on my nerves because she's acting like she does when she gets a vision she knows we aren't going to like, so she avoids us and absolutely refuses to tell anyone.

And I, well I don't really know what I think, I am stuck between being mad at him for his, as I said, _moronic behavior_, and feeling sorry for him that he is being put in this position. We are his family and I believe that in some way he truly cares about this girl, having to choose between us would be hard and I don't want him to have to make that decision and I definitely don't want him to leave again.

Let the bell ring, let the bell ring. I chant this to myself hoping that it will magically make the class finish more quickly. Let the bell ring now. As if it knew my plight, the bell did, in fact ring at that moment. Huh, I think to myself, I have never seen that work outside of a movie. I bolt from the classroom as quickly as I can without drawing attention.

When I reach the Volvo, Jasper, Alice and Rose were already there. The silence was deafening and you could cut the tension with a knife. Right now I was grateful that I could not read Rosalie's thoughts, because I could tell that they were murderous.

When Edward and Emmett reached the cars, Emmett immediately headed for Rose's car and she sent one last glare towards Edward before following. Alice and Jasper got into the backseat and I opened the passenger door to get in as well, but I caught Edward's eye over the top of the Volvo. He placed his pale hand on the top of the car palm up motioning me to put my hand in his. I placed my small hand on his larger one and squeezed tight. I tried to convey to him all my concern and I hoped he understood that I didn't hate him for this.

_**Whatever happens I am on your side, you know that right?**_He answered with a nod and I gave his hand one more reassuring squeeze before taking my place in the car. The ride home was extremely quiet and I tried to keep my mind as clear as possible, I didn't want to bother Edward with my thoughts, knowing he had plenty of his own to keep him occupied.

_**This is going to get ugly**_, I thought as I made my way for the dining room, which was pretty useless but there anyway.

Edward muttered a feeble 'yeah' before entering and taking a seat next to me. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme next to him, it broke my heart to see her this way, worry was etched in every non-existent line on her beautiful face.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the other side of the table with Jasper standing behind them. What surprised me the most was that Alice didn't go to him but sat next to Esme. I felt like we were going to war or something, is that what this was going to be, a war? I hoped not, but whatever it was, I was on Edward's side he deserved that, and I owed him that, with him being such a wonderful brother.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to put you all in this situation. I am willing to leave if that makes things any easier." When Edward said these words I froze. He promised me he wouldn't leave again, no that's not fair, he can't do this. How could they just let him do this? They can't agree this is a good idea can they?

I got lost in my own thoughts totally ignoring my surroundings and the argument that had commenced itself at our dining room table. Why would he go back to that, is he so unhappy here with us that he would be so willing to leave?

Rosalie let out a furious hiss, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said. "Rosalie I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent." Rochester, why were they talking about that, Rosalie didn't mean to KILL Bella did she?

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said with determination. "It's to protect us all." I couldn't believe my ears, Rosalie was ruthless but I always thought she had some compassion.

Carlisle nodded and for a moment I felt scared, but then I realized that Carlisle would never stand for an innocent girl to just be murdered like that. I was right and Carlisle disagreed, they continued to go back and forth for a time, Emmett throwing in calming words to Rosalie that didn't really seem to work. She threw everything she could at Carlisle and I felt like I was watching a tennis match going from one side to the other.

"Jasper," It surprised me to hear Edward address Jasper, I guess not everyone was as interested in the verbal tennis match as I was.

"She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it." Edward didn't sound thrilled. So Jasper had sided with Rosalie, this is not good.

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right." I could see that Jasper was wearing down on Edward's patience.

"I will not allow it." Jasper looked surprised at this, what was he expecting Edward to be ok with the assassination of poor innocent Isabella Swan? I think not. I looked at Edward and for once I saw passion in his eyes, real passion, for Bella? I didn't know for sure but I was not going to let Jasper or Rosalie or even Emmett to take it away from him.

Jasper shook his head. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

"I don't think you heard him Jasper." I was stunned that the words had left my mouth but now that I had started I might as well keep going. "I am sorry that you went through what you went through, and also I do get that you want to protect Alice. But you are not toughing Bella Swan. He-_we_, will not let you." Jasper looked at me as if I had grown a third eye, no that probably would have been less surprising, Edward had a similar expression but it was mixed with appreciation and also some triumph.

I looked back over at Jasper and he just stared at me and Edward for a moment shifting his eyes between the two of us.

"Jazz." Oh thank goodness, Alice is my new hero. Jasper finally broke his gaze and looked at Alice. I looked off into space again and was thankful that my part in this was over. Humans I can handle ok, a bunch of immortal vampires, well that's a little frightening to me. Alice was talking about being this Swan girl's friend and when she briefly glanced at me I could see as small twinkle in her eye. Ugh, her and her stupid future seeing self.

"No!" Edward suddenly shouted. I thought we were done disagreeing, Alice said Bella wasn't going to say anything. "I have to leave."

"What? Why? Alice tell us what is going on. Now!" I was very close to losing it at this point. How did we get back to this.

"Love her, too?" Edward said quietly. Now I was super confused. What in the hell was going on?

**Kind of cliffy, right?**

**Next chapter we will see some Lucy/Lee interaction, stay with me!**


	5. Just Friends

**The family conversation in the last chapter was just something that I had to get out of the way; this chapter and many more will be centered around Lee and Lucy.**

**I am sorry if it seems like the same stuff right now, but I promise it will change I have some twists in mind and also if you have any suggestions, let me know thanks!**

*****And also a special thanks to ****bloomsky**** and NanMcD for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just Lee and Lucy.**

"Can you say drama queen?" Leave it to Emmet to make a remark like that right now. Edward had just bolted from the room; I guess he couldn't take all the different thoughts right now. I felt the need to go after him, but I knew he wanted to be alone, so I stayed where I was.

"Come on Emmett, if you just found out that the girl you potentially loved will either die because of you or become a vampire because of you, wouldn't you be upset?" I knew he couldn't understand, I couldn't either, but we had to at least try, for Edward's sake.

"Yeah, yeah, but I still wouldn't have run from the room like a five year old that didn't get his way." With that Emmett left the room, he was such a dork sometimes. I chuckled a little at his comment and turned to Alice.

"He won't leave again, will he Alice?"

"No, he can't, he doesn't want to be away from her anymore."

"Why? What holds him to her? Could it be love? Could he love after such a small amount of time?"

"Yes, yes he could, and don't judge too much Lucy, you may find yourself in not so much a different situation soon enough." She was smiling and had that stupid 'I know something you don't know' look in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I would never be that reckless, no way.

"You'll find out." She said to me as she flitted up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's helpful." I said to myself as I let out a small groan. School was tomorrow and I couldn't help but think that it was going to be very interesting.

The next day came and everything seemed to be back to normal. Edward was moody, Alice was giddy, Jasper was silent, Emmett was well, Emmett, and Rosalie was a bitch. So yeah everyone was normal. Well as normal as a bunch of vampires can be.

Leaning against the side of the Volvo, waiting for the bell to ring, I found myself staring up at the clouds. I, unlike the rest of the family, loved the sun. It was the only time I really ever stood out. My skin got this tiny little glimmer to it, like I had the perfect glowing tan, not 'hey I'm a vampire who looks like I have a million little diamonds imbedded in my skin'. I never really liked to be in the spot light and, now, as a vampire, I still don't really enjoy it, but being around Rosalie and Alice with everyone staring at their perfectness, well one can feel a little left out.

When I was using my power, I looked like a regular girl, one that, I thought, wouldn't really catch anyone's eye, especially someone like Lee Swan. Whoa, random much? How did he just pop into my head? I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud car parking next to me. And who should step out of it but Mr. Swan himself, well you know what they say, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear.'

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Ms. Lucy Cullen, where you waiting for me by any chance?" He said as he exited his car. Is he flirting with me? Come on Lucy pull yourself together, say something witty. Who ever heard of a shy vampire?

"And if I was Mr. Swan?" There you go Lucy. He came over to where I was standing and leaned in a little towards me.

"Well then, I am a very lucky guy then, aren't I?" I blushed and looked away. I am absolutely pathetic.

"So, how is your sister Bella?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh." He seemed a little startled by my sudden change of subject, but he recovered quickly. "She's good, a little shaken up, but she wasn't really hurt all that bad."

"That's really good. I'm guessing you were at the hospital yesterday, right? That's why you didn't come back to school?" Great, I mentally chided myself, now he thinks I notice if he is here or not. Well I do, but that is beside the point.

"Yeah, so today you owe me your life story, ok?" Crap.

"Ok, but like I said, don't be disappointed when it's really boring. Ok?"

"Ok, but I have a feeling I won't b disappointed." He left then, with a wink and a grin. I looked around and realized that the bell must have rung because everyone was heading toward the school building. I'm a vampire with super hearing and a missed a really loud annoying bell.

Man, I've got it bad.

Through the first part of the day, it seemed impossible to think of anything else but Lee. And now, after all this thinking and analyzing, I still don't know what to think. I just met him right? Somewhere inside I knew I was falling for him fast and hard, but the rational side of me wouldn't let me think too much into that yet. I couldn't be falling for him, he's a human.

Could I be like Edward? Could I have let myself care for a human? I shouldn't, the family was already so worried about this Bella situation, and I couldn't make it worse. But I didn't HAVE to love him, I could just be his friend, yeah, that would be enough. I decide that that was all I was feeling, I wanted a friendship with Lee, nothing more.

Lunch went by quickly, the little comment thrown in here or there. Edward had been listening to everyone's minds to make sure Bella hadn't told anyone about what he did. There were no new rumors about us and it was safe to say that she had kept it a secret.

When I went to go throw my lunch away, I felt someone staring at me, I turned and saw it was Lee, but he didn't look away like I had expected him to he just smiled big at me and sent me a wave. If I had been caught staring at him, I would have been mortified, did he have no shame?

"Hey there Lucy, are you headin' to class?" I heard Lee say from behind me. I tossed my uneaten lunch into the bin and faced him.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes, may I walk you to class fair maiden?" He half bowed and held out his arm for me to take. Was he for real? I looked towards my family's table and Rosalie gave me a death glare.

"Maybe some other time, I still have to go to my locker and get my books and everything." I said with regret. He put his arm down with a defeated look, but in a second the look was replaced with a smile.

"I'll go with you, I could carry your books, you see, I'm a big strong man, and we help puny little ladies like you with your awfully heavy books.

"You never give up do you?" I said with a chuckle. "And I am not puny." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and the second I did, I mentally kicked myself, vampires shouldn't hit humans. God, Lucy what is wrong with you, you're worse than Edward.

He lightly rubbed his shoulder, but was laughing so I guess it didn't hurt him.

"I guess you aren't, got quite the arm don't you? And no, I don't give up, especially when such a beautiful girl is involved." Did he just call me beautiful? No stop Lucy, friends, you are going to be his friend, nothing more.

"Fine, come on." Rose was going to kill me later, but whatever. It will be worth it.

My locker was close to the cafeteria so we didn't have far to walk. I opened the locker door and pulled out my biology book. My last class was history so I pulled it out too. Since Lee offered to carry my books might as well give him some books to carry. I handed them both to him and I felt kind of bad, they felt like feathers to me and it would have been a lot easier for me to carry them, but I couldn't tell him that so I just shook off the feeling.

"So tell me about yourself." And so the interrogation begins.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" I need specific questions to answer, the story was easier that way.

"I hear that you are adopted. How did you end up with the Cullen family?" Good one.

"Ok, well, my birth parents died when I was about ten, and I was sent to a foster home." Lie, lie, lie. "The Cullens were friends with one of the volunteers at the home, and she would tell them about me. One day they came to visit and we sat down and talked, they took a liking to me and the next thing I know, I'm adopted and have 5 new siblings." I hated talking about my birth parents like they were dead, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"Do you like having a big family?" One I can answer truthfully yay!

"Yes, I do. Rosalie can be a little self-interested, but she's great for girly advice, Alice loves to dress me up and pick out my outfits, which is totally fine with me, because I am fashion handicapped. Jasper is like the smartest person alive, I swear he knows everything, Emmett is amazing, he can make any situation funny, and Edward, he's my best friend, I tell him everything and he knows me better than anyone, even myself."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"They are the perfect parents, they are wise and caring. I could have never dreamed that I could have gotten such great adoptive parents. Carlisle was actually the one that got me interested in being a surgeon."

"They sound great." We entered the biology room and too our respective seats. "What kind of surgeon do you want to be?" This was hard. I won't ever look old enough to actually finish med-school. I always have loved kids though. So going into neonatal was probably my dream.

"Pediatric surgeon."

"That's great, so you must really love kids, you ever want any?" Another very hard question.

"Um...heh...well, being that I want to become a surgeon, I wouldn't really have the time. I do love kids but I want to a surgeon more than I want to be a mom." I hope he would buy that, I had always wanted kids but being a vampire, well it's impossible so I gave up that dream a while ago.

"Makes sense. So on a less serious note, what's your favorite color?" Thankful for the change in subject I readily answered all his next questions which ranged from favorite color to favorite movie to what my thoughts were on fascism.

When Edward came into class, he waved at me and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning mine and Lee's sudden friendliness. _**He's nice and a lot of fun to talk to, we're just friends; you don't mind do you, with everything going on…**_

He shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief. Lee continued asking questions about me and my life, they were surprisingly easy to answer and I definitely like how genuinely interested he seemed to be. His eyes never left mine during our conversation and he never blatantly checked me out. He was so different from any other guy I had ever met.

Lee greeted Bella when she came into class and my attention turned to her and Edward. She said hello to him but it seemed that he was just ignoring her. Is that seriously how he planned to handle it? Idiot.

Class began and throughout the entire lesson I kept sneaking glances at Lee, just because I was only going to be friends with him doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view right? Class ended and I went to pick up all my books when Lee took them all from me. I gave him a curious look.

"I'm carrying your books to your locker of course."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yes." He went to the door but I stayed where I was. H turned and looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well come on." I gave an exasperated sigh but went with him. How did he expect me to ignore all this flirting? Being just friends with Lee Swan is starting to seem like it will be harder than I thought.

**I hoped you liked it. Review please!**


	6. Good Day

**Omg, I love this chapter, it's cute. Thank you to Lillytwilightfan77 for your suggestion about Bella and Lucy's friendship, I was already going to make Lucy like Bella but I really do like the idea of them being good friends.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it guys.**

**Also, I am updating a lot right now, but I'm warning you my exams start soon and then I have winter break. I am trying to finish the story before the break, but if I can't, I just wanted to apologize in advance. ***

**Disclaimer: I only own Lucy and Lee, I do not own Twilight.**

Over the next couple of weeks, my life fell into a routine. In the morning I would get ready and go to school. Lee would meet me in the parking lot; he would then proceed to walk me to my first class and we would part ways till lunch where he would then either smile at me, wave at me, wink at me, or do a combination of the three. The family, i.e. Rosalie and Jasper would then spend lunch glaring at me and comparing me to Edward. Whereas Alice, was very excited about this new development, though she still wouldn't tell me the exact reason why.

I felt guilty sometimes when it came to Edward. He had taken to ignoring Bella's existence, while I'm getting to be great friends with her brother.

After the awkwardness that has become lunchtime, Lee and I would leave for biology and talk about whatever really came to mind. He never let me carry my books which still made me smile, and he has also become more touchy, an arm around the shoulder, a little hug, or maybe even holding my hand sometimes. This isn't me complaining really, but he is making my friend plan fairly difficult.

When school was over Lee would walk me to my car, earning quite the mean look or two from Rose, but he was too smooth to let it bother him.

The time between when school ended and began is when I found myself having little to do. Edward was very frustrated about this thing with Bella and would go on these runs for hours, never inviting me along. One day Lee had asked for my number and that saved me from any further boredom. That boy always had something he wanted to do. I found myself visiting his house on more than one occasion.

His dad, Charlie, was great. He didn't hover, but he took great care of Lee and Bella. Lee's room was very interesting, to my absolute delight, he was an 80's movies fan, like myself. He also was a total and complete dork. His walls were covered with TMNT and Power Ranger posters. When I first saw these, his face had turned the most adorable cherry red color. The blush faded though when I admitted to knowing the names of all the turtles and the Rangers. I was always a fan of the yellow ranger.

With me being over at his house this much, I saw Bella often; she had to be the nicest person I had ever met. She was shy, like me, and blushed at almost anything. When she spoke of her family, you could see the love pouring out of her in waves. She was an amazing person and really beautiful, even if she couldn't see it. I could see why Edward liked her, she was perfect for him, but to bad she was his singer.

Her blood did smell wonderful, I had to admit, but with my chameleon power, my thirst is easier to ignore. This confused me when I first noticed my easily controlled thirst but when I went to Carlisle he just smiled and said that it would probably hard to fit in with the humans if I was always trying to eat them. So, I guess it makes sense.

If it bothered Edward that I was spending time with Bella, he didn't let it show. It annoyed Alice though, because she said that Bella was supposed to be her good friend and that I better not steal her. This definitely amused me, Alice mad is a sight, I tell you what.

Everything was going pretty great on my end but everyday I would come home Edward would search my mind to see of she had asked about him; she never did, and over time I could see it was wearing on him.

He spent about a week sulking and one day when we were at school, he made up his mind, biology was about to start; Lee and I were talking about all the girls that had asked him to the girl's choice spring dance, and I was trying very hard to not go and kill them all.

Mike Newton, an annoying little vermin, but cute kid, asked Bella to the dance. I don't know if anyone else caught it but Edward was seething with jealousy. Lee wasn't too happy about it either, he was very protective of his sister and nobody was good enough for her in is eyes.

She had turned him down, saying she was going to Seattle that weekend. Biology began and I saw that throughout the entire class Edward barely took his eyes off of Bella. Lee noticed it too and I could see he liked this as much as he liked Newton asking out his sister, which was not at all. He was very tense and his jaw was set.

"Hey you ok?" I whispered to him, trying not to draw attention from the teacher. He turned toward me and visibly relaxed. It made me happy that I could do that, so I bravely put my hand on top of his to show support. I think this surprised him, and I was going to pull away, but he brought his other hand up and placed it on top of mine, stopping me from removing my hand from his.

"I'm fine…now." He smiled at me and my dead heart lifted. Being just his friend wasn't enough anymore, my heart wanted more than this. I wanted to feel the warmth of his arms around me, and I wanted to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked. Maybe I should ask him to this dance thing. Would he say yes? What if he said no?

Through the rest of the class he held onto my hand and the bell rang all too soon. I heard Edward address Bella and I'm sure he wanted to speak to her without her brother in the room, so I pulled on Lee's hand and dragged him from the classroom. All the way to my next class I never let his hand fall from mine. I had hoped he didn't notice the reason I had literally yanked him from the biology room, but the feeling of his warm hand was too blissful for me to really care.

"So," I said to him as we reached my class. "I was wondering, well, I don't know if you even plan on going or…you know, if you have a date…or…err…if you were going to Seattle with Bella…" Come on Lucy just spit it out, it's now or never. You like him, so what if he's human, or if Rosalie will rip you apart, you are too happy with him to let this opportunity to pass you by. Just ask him.

"Wouldyouliketogotothespringdancewithme?" Please tell me he understood that, I don't want to repeat it.

"Did you just ask me to the dance." Oh crud.

"You know, just forget I asked, it was..." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Finally! Of course I want to go with you!" Finally? Huh?

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I was so confused.

"Lucy do you know the real reason why I said no to all those girls that asked me to the dance?" I shook my head 'no'. "I said no because I wanted to go with you. I was actually beginning to think you weren't going to."

"You know, you could have just asked me." I was relieved; I so thought he was going to reject me and now I find out that he's been wanting me to ask him. This is so great!

"Nope. It's girl's choice remember."

"That didn't stop Newton."

"Please, I have so much more style than Newton." I smiled at him. Hell, he had more style than Edward to me.

"This is true." He reached down and put a stray curl behind my ear.

"I'm really glad you asked me Lucy. Now, get to class." I sent him a mock salute.

"Yes sir." I giggled and went to my seat. This was definitely one of the best days of my life-err-well, existence.

Lee met me after my last class and took my hand as we walked to the Volvo. I was so happy I decided to be with him. Screw what Rosalie and Jasper thought. They have Alice and Emmett, I deserve someone I can feel that way about don't I?

Edward was already out of the parking space and causing a mini traffic jam. I saw Tyler headed for Bella's window and figured that he had wanted this to play out. Bella looked quite unhappy. Lee squeezed my hand and I looked up at him, he was staring at Tyler with a look of contempt.

"Lee, she's bound to like somebody, at some point. She is a very smart, pretty girl. You can't beat all the boys away with a stick." Especially Edward, cause it would be like trying to fight off a lion with a toothpick.

"I can try can't I?" I laughed a little at his hopelessness.

"Hey, can I give you a ride to school tomorrow. I want to introduce you to my car."

"I have to meet your car?" He gave me an incredulous look.

"Well yeah." My car was my baby, I loved it. It wasn't a speed machine like the rest of my family enjoyed but it had me at hello.

"Ok, fine." I noticed that Tyler had left the side of Bella's truck and Bella was giving Edward a look of death. She revved her engine a little and I took that as my cue.

"Lee, I'm going to go before your sister totals my brother's car ok?" He chuckled.

"Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye."

I slid in the front seat and Edward sent a glance in the rear-view mirror towards Bella and let out a little laugh, before finally pealing out of the school parking lot. I looked at him with an amused expression.

"You are just looking for trouble aren't you?" He just laughed.

Yeah, this was definitely a good day.

**SO…what did you think? Let me know!**

**I'm done explaining Lucy's power. She can look like a human, go in the sun, and can handle her thirst really well. All of it is essential to the story, but I want to know what you think of it. I like that she can be kind of normal. I think that the blood thing is a part of what makes her relationship with Lee and Edward's relationship with Bella so different.**


	7. Pinky

**For the first part I was kind of sticking to the words and events that took place in the books, including Midnight Sun, but from here on out though some events and dialogue will look familiar, I am branching off and will be changing some things that I hope you guys will like so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

As soon as we pulled up to the house Alice and Jasper went inside. I had been thinking about Lee the entire ride home so I knew Edward knew I had asked him to the dance. I turned to him and sighed.

_**Ok, so tell me the truth, are you mad?**_

"That would be a bit hypocritical don't you think?" He gave me a look saying 'where have you been?' I laughed a little and shook my head.

_**Hypocritical or not, are you okay with me and Lee?**_

"Like I said, I really have no right to judge. Look, Lucy, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. While I am not so happy my little sister is dating someone, it isn't because he's human, it's because I love you and I want to protect you. And also him being a human is kind of helpful in a way."

_**You lost me Edward…**_

"Well if he breaks your heart, it makes it easier to tear him to shreds." He chuckled and I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and I felt so happy that he was accepting this.

_**So how do think everyone else is going to take it?**_

"Won't know till you tell them, will you?"

"Thanks, that's a lot of help." I said sarcastically. Let's just get this over with.

We ran into the house and I asked everyone to come into the dining room. After everyone was settled, I took a deep unnecessary breathe and began.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you all is because I have some important news to tell you. Now before you guys say anything I want you know how happy I am about my decision. I feel really good about it and having all of your support would mean so much to me."

"Ok, we promise to be open minded, right everyone?" Carlisle looked to everyone and they nodded on affirmation. He then gestured for me to continue.

"Well, today, during school, I. Well I, see I sort of." Edward reached over and squeezed my hand to give me more confidence. "Today I asked Lee if he would like accompany me to the Spring Dance and he said yes."

Alice instantly got a huge smile on her face and I was glad to at least have one more person on my side. Rosalie, on the other hand didn't look so happy, she jumped up from her chair and slammed her fist on the table making a cracking noise.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed.

"Now, Rosalie, lets calm down. Lucy seems very confident in her decision, maybe we shouldn't be so quick to criticize." Carlisle said.

"You can't be serious Carlisle, she's doing the same thing Edward is, how can be okay for ANY of us to be with a human, it just isn't right and she is putting us at risk." Rosalie said in disbelief.

"I wasn't too keen on the decisions Edward made either but I think we can all agree that that is a different situation. Lucy didn't expose her abilities to a human, and Lee isn't her singer. Also we all know that Lucy has incredible self control."

"Yes, be that as it may, this boy is still a human and as it is wrong for Edward, it wrong for her as well. It is just too risky." Rosalie was on my last nerve now.

"And tell me Rosalie, why exactly is it horrible that Edward and I have found these people, be they human or not. You have Emmett, who do Edward and I have? It is so easy for you to stand there and speak of how wrong it is, but could you really have lasted as long as Edward and I have being so alone and having to watch you and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme, be so happy together? Could you have stood being so lonely, I think not. Bella and Lee are human, so what? I am tired of being alone and I will not let you ruin this for me. And you know what else, I'm not going to let you make Edward feel bad for loving Bella anymore, because if anyone deserves a happy ending it's him." During my rant Rosalie had taken her seat again and before I had realized it I had stood out of mine.

It was silent for a few moments as everyone let sink in what I had said, surprisingly Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"I understand better than everyone else your loneliness because I have felt it. And while I do not agree with who you have chosen to be with, I am happy that the both of you have found them. So, I guess you have my blessing."

"_Our_ blessing." Alice said as she took his hand. I was still in shock from Jasper's words when Carlisle chose to speak.

"I agree with Alice and Jasper. I have faith in the both of you. I know you can control yourselves and will not let us down." Carlisle stood and walked over to where Edward and I were and patted us both on the back. He then looked to the rest of the group as to say that it was their turn to agree. I looked worriedly at Emmett, scared that he would agree with Rosalie.

"Ok, here's the thing, you like this guy right?" Emmett looked to me and I nodded. "He makes you happy and all that crap?" Again I nodded. "You aren't planning on killing him or anything like that?" I shook my head and gave him a questioning look. "Well, then, sorry Rose but I don't see a problem."

"You all have lost your minds." Rosalie huffed and excused herself from the table.

"Rose come on…" With that Emmett gave me an apologetic look and followed Rosalie upstairs.

I turned to Esme, she stood and walked over to me pulling me into a hug.

"If you are happy, I am happy." She turned to Edward pulling him into a hug as well. "And you mister better not leave again. Ok?" Edward chuckled a bit and nodded his head.

"Now that that is over with, I am off to hunt." Edward was out the door in the next second. Esme and Carlisle had gone upstairs and it was now just Alice, Jasper and I.

"Alice, can I ask you a favor?" she nodded her head vigorously and I could tell she already knew what I was going to ask. "If you already know what I'm going to say, do I really need to say it?" Before I knew it she had pulled me from my chair and we were in her closet looking for the right outfit for me to wear to school the next day.

In the following hour I had to of tried on dozens of different clothes and finally we settled on a choice we both were happy with. It was a flowy white skirt with brown trimmings that reached my knee, a brown v-cut sweater with a white undershirt and a pair of cute little cowboy boots. We both looked in the mirror at the final product and she clapped her hands al giddily. I had to admit, I did look pretty good.

The night went by fairly quickly and when morning came Edward still hadn't come home.

"Alice, where could he be? He didn't run away did he?" If she saw that she would have told me, but it still didn't help with the anxiety I was feeling.

"Look, he is fine. Edward is just being Edward. You know, doing things he shouldn't do, testing his limits. You shouldn't let his stupidness keep you from having fun this morning. Now, turn that frown upside down and go take your dream boy to school." With that she gave me a little shove and I headed toward the garage and my baby. I absolutely loved my car. While the rest of the family like sleek and fast, I went with more of a compact and cute thing. My light blue convertible Volkswagen bug might not be the most practical for the rainiest state in the continental U.S but, hey, it's cute as hell.

When I pulled up to Lee's house I parked the car and went up to the door. All of a sudden I was feeling very nervous. What if he changed his mind and he really didn't feel anything besides friendship for me, what if I made an ass out of myself somehow. _**Come on Lucy, just knock on the door. It's as simple as that.**_

I brought my shaking hand up and knocked softly. Charlie opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Lucy, you're here to pick up Lee right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, come on in. I'll deny it if you tell him I said so, but he's been spending all morning primping in his room." He gestured to my still fidgeting hands. "I'll even but you that he's more nervous than you are."

I smiled and nodded in thanks. That's the thing about Charlie, he can be a bit awkward and emotionally retarded but he had his moments. Bella came down the stairs and walked up to me.

"Hey, Lucy, Lee will be down in a minute. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine, are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate thanks. So…I heard that someone is the favorite to go to the spring dance with. Have you heard anything about that Bella?" She gave me a death glare.

"No." She mumbled.

"Are you going to the dance Lucy?" Charlie asked from his seat, completely oblivious to what Bella and I were just talking about.

"Yes, she is going." I turned to see Lee coming down the stairs looking absolutely amazing. He was wearing dark jeans and a forest green long sleeved button up shirt. "She's going with me actually."

"Really now?"

"Yes, dad, see I told you the ladies love me." He sent a wink towards me and grabbed a piece of toast. "Well we are going to go; I'll see you later guys. Love you."

"Love you too." Bella smiled at us and went back to her breakfast.

"You guys be careful. Drive safe Lucy." He shot me a stern look and I nodded.

"Always Charlie."

Before we got to the car. I felt him grab my hand and I let him turn me around. I caught my breath when I realized how close we were. He didn't say anything and after a minute I raised one of my perfect eyebrows at him. He brought his hand up and played with a strand of my hair before putting it behind my ear and brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

"You look absolutely radiant this morning." The effect he was having on me was unbelievable.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I brought my hand up to my cheek and laced my fingers with his. I turned and headed toward the car.

"_This_ is your car."

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"Well…"

"Be nice to Pinky."

"Pinky?"

"Well, when I first got the car Emmett joked that it was so small that it was barley the size of his pinky so the name just kind of stuck."

"Am I even going to fit?" I glared playfully at him and then opened my door.

"There's only one way to find out." I climbed in and turned on the car. He reluctantly walked over to the passenger side and got in. When he was in and settled he laced our fingers together again. I looked at our entwined hands for a second and then began to drive.

"Ok, from now on, we take my car to school."

"Mr. Swan, what makes you think that we will be going to school in the same car every day?"

"Because I said so." He said this with such seriousness, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Is that so?" He looked at me and his expression changed. There was nothing but pure affection in them. He rubbed his thumb against my hand that he held.

"I plan on spending every minute I can with you." I couldn't help the blush that graced my cheeks.

"Ok then." I looked back at the road and smiled. I had no problem with that plan.

**Ok, so this wasn't my favorite chapter, my mojo is a little off right now, but it will do. Review please it is much appreciated. Thanx.**


	8. Authors Note: Poll

I have put a poll on my profile page to help me put together the next couple of chapters. So I would appreciate it very much if you took a minute and voted! I'm leaving it up for a week so Please Vote!

Thanx.


	9. Get in the Damn Car

That day at school, I was at my locker when Jessica came up to me with an excited smile.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" she asked me politely.

"Nothing too big, you?" she looked at me for another second with a look of exasperation and then let out a huff.

"OMG, will you just go on and tell me what the heck is going on with you and Lee? I mean you guys have been like totally inseparable and then all of a sudden you guys come to school today holding hands and giving each other lovey dovey looks all day." She said in all in one breathe.

"Hey, we do not give each other lovey dovey looks, and if you MUST know, we are going to the dance together. I like him very much and I can not wait for the dance. That good enough for you little miss nosey?" I said walking around her to go to lunch, she, of course, followed after me.

"Yes, oh this is so cool. First, Mike said he would go to the dance with me and now you are going with Lee, this is absolutely perfect! Oh I just remembered you have to come to La Push with us this weekend, you'll have a lot of fun, Bella will be there, and you can invite Lee if you want." Going to La Push actually sounded like a lot of fun, to bad that I'm not aloud to even go near there...

"Thanks for asking Jess, but I think I am just going to chill this weekend." I said as I smiled. She didn't look too upset, the girls were kinda used to me saying no to these things.

Lee caught up with me before I made it to the cafeteria. He came up beside me and grabbed my hand. My butterflies began their annoying fluttering again.

"Hey, how has your day been?" He asked me with a smile that reached his ears.

"It was good. And you?"

"Fine, did Jess already ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with us? Because I was thinking, if you and I take our own car, then after we're done at La Push, we could go grab some dinner. You know, like have a date?" I looked over at Lee and could see the pink forming on his cheeks. He was nervous. That is so cute.

"Well I love the date idea, but the thing is, I wasn't really planning on going to the beach." His face fell. I didn't want to upset him, but there was nothing I could do. La Push was a major no no for me.

"Oh, well that's fine, I guess we will just have to find another time then." He looked pensive for a moment, then his face lit up a little as if the idea he had would induce world peace.

"Or...I could skip the beach and we could hang out the whole day, just you, me, maybe a picnic? It's not supposed to rain. What do you say? Lucy Cullen, will you go out on a date with me?" He looked really hopeful. It was so sweet of him to do this for me. If I could cry, I swear that I would get a little teary eyed.

"Yes, Lee, I would love to go out on a date with you." Surprisingly, his smile grew even more. He laughed a little and scooped me up into his arms. I would have usually complained about being carried, after all I am a strong, independent women, well vampire, I can walk on my own, but being in his arms was comforting, and in a way, I didn't want him to put me down. I snuggled deeper into his chest as he carried me into the cafeteria and to a table where he sat me down. He placed himself right next to me, and turned to face me. I reached for his hand with my own and intertwined our fingers.

"This is just to good to be true." I heard him mumble under his breathe. I don't think I was really supposed to hear, but my vampire ears had picked it up with ease.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, everything in my life seems to be going amazing right now. I'm doing great in school, I get to live with my dad, I'm back in Forks, my sister is really happy right now. And then you. After all my work in trying to woo you, I got you, and I'm just scared something bad is going to happen. It's jut too good to be true." I couldn't look him in the eyes. He had reason to be scared, his new girlfriend is a vampire. And if that isn't bad, I don't know what is. He noticed my sudden sadness.

"Hey, Lucy, hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just saying how happy all this makes me. It's amazing, unbelievably so, that's all I meant."

"No Lee, you don't understand, I'm the bad thing. This isn't too good to be true. There's nothing good about me. Not a thing."

"Lucy, what are you talking about? Lucy, there is nothing wrong with you. Why would you say such a thing?" My unessasary breathes were uneven. Dry sobs were working their way to my chest. This is wrong, so wrong, I can't do this to him.

"Because, I thought that I could do this, that in some bizarre way, that after everything I had been through, I deserved this, but you don't. You don't deserve all the things that come with being with me. It wouldn't be fair-"

"Lucy, calm down, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm sorry Lee, I'm so sorry. I can't do this. You can't know. You just can't." I got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. I was walking quickly, a little too quickly, but it didn't matter. I had to get away from this place. My heart hurt. Fifteen minutes ago, I was happy, in a good relationship, really really happy. And now, I was alone, broken hearted, and it was right. Because this isn't what I want for him. I want him to have the best life possible. With me, that would never happen.

"Lucy! Lucy! Stop! Wait!" Lee was running after me. He was stupid. A stupid stupid human. I tried to make my feet keep going, but they stopped and waited on him. They waited, I waited. He was going to make this hard. He caught up to me, and spun me around. I looked around a my surroundings and noticed that I had made it all the way to the parking lot before he caught up with me.

"What in the hell was that?"

"Lee, you have to understand, I know it's hard, but you have to. You have to, because you can't know. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you knew, I care too much about how you think of me, and if you knew the truth, who I really was, you would hate me and I wouldn't be able to handle that. So please, just go."

"No, no, I will not go. You're telling me to understand, but I think there is something that you need to get first. There is nothing on this planet, no flaw, no bad deed, nothing that could make me hate you."

"Trust me, this would-"

"No, Lucy, you trust me, tell me. Please just tell me." I looked into his eyes and before I could even think, my heart had already made the decision for me. I grabbed his hand and walked to my car.

"Lucy, where are we going? We can't just leave, we have school."

"Lee, you want me to be honest with you so, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell you what you want to know. So get in the damn car, or, honestly, I will cause you some serious physical harm." He didn't say anything else, just slipped into the passenger seat. I sighed. My family was going to kill me.

Oh well, at least I'm already dead. Without giving myself another moment to change my mind, I got into the car and drove away from the school.


End file.
